Green Bean and a Demon
by Wikked Grin
Summary: A series of one-shots concerning our favorite couple!
1. Chapter 1

**Green Bean and a Demon**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Afraid**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

 **(A/N): So, this here is just a series of one shots about Raven and Garfield. Some will be happy and fun, some will be heavy and thick, others will be sad and angsty. This is essentially my favorite ship.**

* * *

Timidity was pushed back, weak and small; anger, isolated and locked away. Herr emotions were kept in balance, though no balance was truly perfect, for if all her emotions were fed to grow, she would feel too much, or nothing at all. Raven opened an eye to fid the loving room silent and void, only she took up its space. _"Strange,"_ she hummed. Usually he could be found sitting next to her; some times he would watch her in contentment, other times he would meditate with her, pushing back his primal urges-each of them-and focusing his mind. So then, where was he? He couldn't still be sleeping, the sun had risen and painted the sky with its light, white, puffy clouds filled the sky blue. When they had begun dating, she'd told him he needed to take better care of himself. Eventually, he'd learned what that meant.

Perhaps he was busy with something? He usually told her if he was-not that he had to. He wasn't on a solo-mission; she'd have been certain to know, both by his preparations and a night spent in each others company. The first time, as well as the last time, he'd gone on a solo-mission without telling her, he'd been gone for weeks. She hadn't found out until she'd realized he wasn't even in the Tower two days later. At first, she was of the mind to wring his neck for leaving her in the dark. However, that anger soon dissolved into fearful worry when they lost contact with him a week later. She had been the first to go looking for him, and when she'd found him, he was not only in hiding, but seriously wounded. It was then that Mallah had found them. She had made certain that he would never trouble anyone, ever again. Even with his healing factor, Garfield had been kept in the med-bay for nearly two weeks.

Upon hearing news that The Brotherhood of Evil had resurfaced, the Titans had sent Garfield on a scouting mission. They'd found him before he could find them, but he had been close on their trail. Afterwards, Raven had forbade him from solo-missions, telling both him and their leader, that if he were to go on one, she would be with him. Dick had reluctantly agreed to this, only because she wouldn't let the subject go until he did. Normally, she wouldn't be so bothered by Garfield's absence that she would wrack her mind with possibilities as to where he could be, however, surprisingly enough, she was quite human in this regard of her life. Sometimes his absence was necessary and she, being Raven, needed time to herself. Other times, she felt a desperate need to be with him, though she never did let that get the better of her. Right now, she wanted to be at his side. Lowering herself to the ground and opening her eyes, Raven stood. "Now, where could you be?" She mumbled. Her search had begun.

The first place she looked was his room. It was still strange to see how clean it was. He'd grown out of the bunk bed years ago, now he had a nice sized bed for himself. She was happy not to find him in it. Blushing, she then checked her room. At times, when she longed for him as she did now, or when he feeling lonely, she would invite him to stay the night with her. They hadn't done anything yet; most times he would take the form of a dog or a cat and fall asleep at the edge of the bed. There were times, however, when they would hold each other through the night. It would seem that she found better rest in his arms than without him. Sighing when she found he wasn't in there, she knew of only one other place he would be, if he was indeed in the Tower. Levitating, she phased through the ceiling, and she smiled softly as she found him on the roof.

The young man with green skin sat the edge, scratching at an ear with a foot. He was staring down at his hands, playing with his fingers. Raven frowned when his ears drooped at the sound of her feet on the roof. She could feel the fear emanating from him, now. As though he were afraid of her. "I was hoping you wouldn't come looking for me," he said, his voice soft and low. Raven seated herself beside him, gently reaching over and lacing her fingers through his. Much as his words hurt, she sensed no anger or even hurt in them, only fear. "What's wrong?" She was quick to the point. He looked away, and she resisted the urge to scowl. Why was he suddenly so skittish? "I don't know if I can say…" he replied. Raven furrowed her brow. "Since when have I ever judged you?" She asked. He didn't answer. Her brows knitted, and she squeezed his hand. "Speak to me, Gar," she pleaded. Why was he pushing her away like this? "Rae…" he sounded as though he were swallowing a thick lump. "I think…" he looked back to her now, hesitant to speak further. Fearful green met worried amethyst.

""I think I'm in love with you," he whispered softly, and the words that hit her made her heart flutter. She was certain she had missed a beat. She cupped his face, running her fingers along his skin and into the green locks of his hair. "And you're afraid of that? Why?" She didn't understand. He pulled his hand from hers, clenching his fists. "Look at me, Rae, I'm green! I have fangs and claws!" His eyes shut and she could tell he was holding back tears. "Everyone I've ever loved is either dead, of left me. I'm scared Rae," he leaned into her, his forehead resting against hers. "I don't want to lose you too," his voice was softer now. Raven's eyes hardened at that, and her voice grew firm. "Look at me," she ordered. He did. She searched his eyes. "I'm half-demon. My father is Trigon. Before all of this, before you…I didn't know if I was capable of love…" she paused, still searching his eyes. "So what if you have green skin. You think I care about all of that? Gar, I didn't fall in love with your looks, I fell in love with you," she stated, calmly. His eyes widened at that before he hardened them. "Why?" He asked, "I'm just a plethora of animals," he replied.

Raven did scowl at that. She wanted to slap him, she wanted to hug him, to hold him. Couldn't he see? She loved him with all that she was. Leaning in, she kissed him. Tears were brimming at her own eyes now. "I don't care if you're green, Gar! I don't even care if you're human, I love you!" She told him. "Can't you see? That's never going to change…" Soft words spoken against a harsh wall causes for hard rock to crumble, a heart beats fast and heavy breath passes through the wind. Green falls into amethyst, amethyst mixes with green, love overtakes them, and fear is no more.

* * *

 **(A/N): I'm not going to ask for reviews, but I would love to hear your thoughts. Also, requests will be taken. I have read some of the comics, and the 2003 incarnation of the team that was tied into Infinite Crisis is my favorite, so there will also be tie-ins to the comic.**


	2. Chapter 2: Madness

**Green Bean and a Demon**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Madness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

 **(A/N): Yes, I posted two chapters on day one. I'll be posting more, eventually, however, because I already have a Fanfiction going, (Star Wars: Grey Rebellion if you want to give it a read), I can't say I'll be posting too frequently.**

* * *

Her gravelly voice is cause for his twitching ears, discerning every tone, every secret meaning behind her words, though he knew her words were true. His ears burn. A simple touch, accidental or purposeful, shy or confident, and he longs for more. His skin aches and itches for her. To gaze into her eyes is to be lost in them with no escape imaginable 'til she looks away. When her lips touch him he forgets to breathe and he is reminded that she is his poison. Yet, when he falls, she is his strength to rise. When his mind is numb and empty or frantic and foolish, she is his voice of reason. When he is sick, she is his cure. She is swirls of light and dark and he is lost in her forever, she is his love; she is his hope, she is his never ending need and desire. She is his prison, she is his madness. She is his madness.


End file.
